


First Kisses

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I need the fluff leave me alone, Kisses, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Short One Shot, everything is cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: A series of short drabbles on how the brothers and their first kiss with MC went.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> everything is cliche and that's fine.

The two of you were studying. Well,  _ you  _ were studying,  _ he  _ was tutoring you. It was one of those rare occasions where he finds time to spend with you rather than bury himself in paperwork. 

You didn't mind him working, actually, but you did mind when you barely spent any time together anymore and that he was always awake at ungodly hours. But then again, when the two of you got together, that kind of thing was kind of a given. This is Lucifer after all.

Anyway, tonight, you might've used a small leverage called: jealousy, just so you can at least spend a little time with him. He was so busy with whatever the student council or Diavolo was up to that you haven’t seen him for three days and you barely talked to each other for about a week.

You’re not really clingy but damn did you miss him. You needed to at least spend some time together, what kind of partnership would you two have if you didn’t communicate at all?

Coming up with the plan and the added leverage, you told Lucifer you were going to spend the night with Satan because you were having trouble understanding the advanced subjects they teach in RAD. You needed help and who better to run to but the walking and talking blond encyclopedia?

Of course what Lucifer heard was: I'll be with your brother for the rest of the night and possibly the rest of my life. So if you'll excuse me…

Granted, your plan worked like a charm. Lucifer always hated it when you relied on others and not him. And why do you need to go to his brother? He's obviously smarter than him so he'll be more helpful to you. 

(Honestly, you thought Levi was the Avatar of Envy) 

Also, technically, you didn't exactly lie to him, you did need help in a few of the subjects because some of them were too advanced for someone like you.

Anyway, so here you were, sitting by Lucifer's desk while he hovers behind you, looking at your work. 

"Did I do this right?" You ask him as you lean back on the chair. You trap the pen in between your nose and upper lip and he chuckles a little before pulling the pen away.

"Close. But you missed something." He says and you turn to him. While he tutors you, he was also working on something for the Student Council on the side so he was reading a handful of papers as he replied.

You've always admired that about him, his rigorous passion for his work. And you've told him that, of course, he took pride in it. He’s great at multitasking too, otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to do his work while he teaches you.

"What? Where did I miss?" You sigh and look at the paper with your scribbling. You grabbed the pen from his hand, tapping it on the edge of the table.

"I don't think I want to tell you that." He grins and you turn to him with a raised brow. 

"What? Why not damn it?" You jab the pen at his side, or at least tried to, he moves out of your way.

"How would you learn if I had told you everything?" He teased.

"You know I have the attention span of a nut." You grumble. 

"On the contrary, I think your attention span is improving, wouldn't you say? You only missed one step out of the ten. So you're doing fine. You just need to find the obvious." He replies and you scoff. 

"We both know I'm not good at the obvious."

Lucifer turns to you with a grin. He abandons his paperwork, settling on leaning on the desk space right next to you. His gloved hand reaches for your cheek and as he pushes the loose strand on your hair, you feel a blush creep on your face.

"Ah yes. I remember now. Not really the observant type when all evidence is staring at you right at the face."

"If you're gonna talk about how I didn't notice for such a long time that you had feelings for me until you literally blurted them out I swear-" 

"I didn't say anything." He defends but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Oh, he's definitely holding that against you. 

It's not that you didn't notice. Well, okay, you really didn't notice because you're an idiot who literally can't spot the obvious. 

In your defense, what seemed obvious to others, didn't seem to be obvious to you. 

Besides, Lucifer didn't make it easy for you either. He was always too stubborn to admit he had feelings for you and you weren't a god damned mind reader to assume anything. You were dancing around each other for months. Subtly flirting but not taking it a step further until at one point, Lucifer just casually let it slip in your conversation.

But basically, it's still both your fault. One was too stubborn and one was too stupid. But water under the bridge, the two of you finally understood each other. 

It hasn't been long since you've established your relationship but every moment with him was both fun and remarkable. 

"Fine." You huff and look at the problem written in the papers again. You try your best to concentrate, reading the guide he made you over and over to see where you made a mistake. 

"Hmmm…" you bite your lip as a habit as you continue to tap the pen on the desk. 

Unaware that Lucifer was staring at you, he memorizes the way you scrunch your eyebrows and nose. His eyes wander to your long eyelashes, your cheeks, and then your lips. Something inside him stirred.

He looks at you, quietly assessing your features before making up his mind.

"Oh hey I think I got-" Before you could even utter the next words, Lucifer draws back the swivel chair. He locks eyes with you for a split second before leaning down to capture your lips with his own. 

Your eyes widened as the pen on your hand dropped to the floor. 

Lucifer kissed you, or rather, he is kissing you. 

He's never kissed you before, at least not on the lips. Your heartbeat quickens as you feel his soft lips on your own. Your eyes flutter shut at the sensation and you unconsciously bring your hand up to hold his neck and pull him closer. 

You can feel him smirk through your kiss. 

"Shut up." You mumble with a soft smile. He breaks the kiss, his hands on both sides of the chair. 

"I didn't say anything." He smirks and you roll your eyes.

In one quick movement, Lucifer was sitting on the chair instead and you were on his lap. Heat started to envelop your face as your heart skipped a beat. There was no use in hiding your blush since you were frozen in your place and couldn’t move a single muscle.

“I-I need to...” You stammer and he leans back, amused, he raises a brow.

“Hm?” 

“I… I need to… finish the thing...” 

Lucifer chuckles at your sudden shyness. You were normally so loud and bold but look at you now. And all it took was one kiss from him. His pride is fueled because of this.

He doesn’t let you go just yet. He lifts you on the table, much to your surprise. He traps himself in between your legs as he looks up at your rapidly reddening face. 

“You can finish that later, we have plenty of time.” He mumbles, leaning closer and closer towards you. Your eyes immediately shut as soon as he closed the gap and you couldn’t help but breathe in satisfaction.

Lucifer grinned again, pulling you closer.

“I said shut up.” You grumble, still a little shy but slowly getting used to what was happening. You broke the kiss for a breath of air and Lucifer’s gloved hand went over to your cheek. He cupped them gently before letting his thumb swipe on your bottom lip.

He grinned, “I didn’t say anything.”


	2. Mammon

"Look out!" Mammon grabbed your arm and yanked you down before pulling you close to his side.

"Shit! Thanks!" You catch your footing before keeping up to his pace.

"Thank me later when we're out of this!" Another blast came hurtling towards you as Mammon dodged out of the way.

"Ahh! Fucking witches and their spells! If only I can transform!"

Mammon turned slightly back to see if your persecutors were still hot on your trail.

Yep, they sure are.

"Well, we'll just have to make do with what we got." You mumble and yank him towards a busy street.

If you can just get the witches off your trail for a while and hide… maybe you may live for another day.

"Damn it!" Mammon narrowly missed a shot of magic towards him, "Hey! Can't we call a truce?!"

"I think the ideas of a truce flew out the window when one of them tried to sneakily have their familiars attack you, Mammon."

"How did you even see that coming? I totally didn't." He asked while pulling you here and there through the streets.

"Because I'm observant and you're not. For instance… Duck!" You saw the reflection of one of the witches through a shop and you see them hurl a ball of red energy towards your unsuspecting partner.

You yank Mammon down while you continue to run, eyes moving frantically, looking for a proper place to hide.

Then you heard music. A band must be playing in the square. They usually do free shows during weekends and a lot of people always come to listen and watch.

"This way!" You grab Mammon's hand, dragging him with you in the direction of the square.

To your luck, you were right. There were a bunch of people just standing there, watching the musicians while others were walking in and out, going about their day.

You squeeze through the crowd and you feel Mammon's hand tighten its hold on your own. He didn't want to lose you in the crowd, not with the witches hell-bent on harming the both of you.

Mammon looked around, the witches seemed to be frustrated that they couldn't find you. He ducked his head down as the two of you continued to weave your way through the crowd.

In Mammon's search for a hiding spot, he saw a small alley corner that was surrounded by small stalls selling whatever.

"Hey over here." He pulls you towards the spot and once you see where he was intending ongoing, you follow immediately. You then grab a random person's hat that was loosely hanging off their bag, you walk ahead of Mammon and pull him in with you.

"Put this on and remove your jacket. You're too obvious." You put the cap on him and remove his jacket before tying it around your waist instead. You were so preoccupied with hiding that you didn't realize that Mammon was freaking the fuck out… but for different reasons.

One, the two of you were too close! The alley was meant to be for one person only but somehow the two of you fit. He practically had to prop his arms on both your sides to fit his limbs and both of your legs were entangled in each other.

His face was as bright as a tomato but you didn't notice. You were busy hiding from murderous witches for crying out loud.

But Mammon's heart raced. The two of you had been going out for months and although he's a loudmouth and likes to declare that you're together, quite obnoxiously… Mammon is always too shy when it comes to physical contact with you. His loud and perky demeanor fades.

Case and point: his brain had definitely short-circuited the moment he realized how close the two of you were. His shoulders were practically touching yours. He could feel your thigh against his own and he couldn't help but gulp nervously.

A screech through the crowd snapped him out of his thoughts and you cursed. They're still not stopping?

"Fuck. Shit. What do we do?" You think to yourself when you remember a certain spell taught to you by Solomon.

"Right. Come here." You pull a strand out of Mammon's hair.

"Ow hey!" He complained but you shushed him before plucking a strand of your own hair. You tried to concentrate and perform the spell, the strands of hair turned into gold dust. You grab Mammon by the shirt and before he could express his surprise, you had yanked him down to rest his head on your shoulder.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" He wanted to yell but it came out as a stuttered whisper. He balled his fists against the wall, trying desperately to not suddenly cling to you because he was so close and he wanted to but he's just too nervous. His breathing became erratic and it tickled your neck, making the hairs on the back stand on end a little bit.

You compose yourself, "It's a spell I learned from Solomon. I've only ever tried it myself not with two people and Solomon said that if I were to do it with multiple, I would need to feel the presence of the other person in addition to my own." You explain as a matter of factly before blowing the dust particles above your heads.

Mammon tilts his head a little to see the gold dust form a dome and surround the two of you.

"What is it?"

"It's a safe space. At least that's what he called it. It's like a temporary invisibility dome. So no one, not even those witches can see us right now. If anyone outside the dome even touches the dust they'll just see an empty space. It's kinda hard to do this so stay still. I need to stay calm and concentrate for the dome to be intact-"

"Did you find them?!" A frustrated yell had both you and Mammon hold your breath. One of the witches had stopped right in front of the alley the two of you were hiding in.

"I lost them! Search the shops!" One screeched.

The tension was making your concentration waver and Mammon could sense it.

"Hey, MC, it's okay. We're gonna be okay." He assures you but deep inside him, he is cursing. How could he have put you in this kind of situation?! And he's even the one that's technically under your protection right now because the witches had managed to cast a spell on him to prevent him from transforming.

He tried to, but nothing happened. The spell was still in effect so he can't do anything about it and it frustrates him. One of the witches suddenly halted by the alley and Mammon could sense that you were starting to feel anxious.

"Hang on, I feel something…" The witch squinted her eyebrows at the seemingly empty alley.

"Mammon... " You mumble worriedly and he looks in your eyes. Your pupils were shaking and he could feel your chest heave up and down in fear. He needed to think quickly. If the barrier falls then you're both dead.

He needs to calm you down… he needs to keep your mind away from the witches on your trail to keep your concentration going.

He looks into your eyes, worried but determined to find a solution. It was one of those moments where Mammon shows a different side to himself: the side that was willing to do anything just to keep you from harm's way.

Suddenly his eyes drift down to your lips. He then wonders how it would feel to kiss you. He’s wondered that for a while now and despite being together for a couple of months already, he still hadn’t made a move to secure your first kiss.

Give him a break. He’s not used to being so intimate.

But wait… was he this close already before or did he lean in more? You didn't know since you didn't have time to think when his lips fell on yours.

There was an abrupt burst of energy flowing through you as you felt your heart race but also relax within seconds. Your eyes closed as you pulled Mammon closer, it's as if the tight space you were in wasn't enough. Mammon could feel the magic of the dome solidify but he could care less for that now.

He could feel his powers activate within him as soon as he kissed you. His heart was skipping one beat at a time and his face was as hot as a furnace and as red as a tomato again but he didn't let go. The energy the two of you were sharing was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.

You separate for a breath of air and you noticed that Mammon had transformed into his demon form without him knowing.

He looks away from you shyly, "Should we get out of here?"

"I dunno. I kinda like the tight space we're trapped in." You tease him and he blushes,

"I-I'm the only one who's allowed to be this close to you? G-Got it?!" He looks you in the eye before he pulls closer to his body. His wings spread a bit wider as his grip tightens around your form before he takes off in one swift motion, flying you both to safety.


	3. Leviathan

It was a quiet morning. Emphasis on was…

"That son of a bitch!"

Levi jumped on his chair as you waltzed inside his room. He pulled the headphones off his head before giving you a once-over.

"What's going on?" He asked and you huffed before flopping down his beanbag chair.

"Solomon bailed on me. Ugh, the idiot was supposed to help me with this advanced class but he 'was needed elsewhere'." you replied, air quoting the final three words.

You were so annoyed at the sorcerer that you didn't notice Leviathan's expression had changed.

His brows were scrunched and his eyes solemn. The relaxed form he had while playing earlier was gone and replaced by tense shoulders and twitching fingers.

He hated it whenever you talked about Solomon right in front of him. It seemed to be a recurring feat now that you and the sorcerer decided to team up for a couple of projects that some of your classes required.

He doesn't blame you, though. Solomon was amazing. He's smart, he's handsome, he's powerful and very sociable. The guy was nothing like him who was a yucky, shut-in otaku.

Sometimes he even wonders why you were with him when clearly, you should be with someone better. Someone like Solomon.

Was it because you pitied him when he told you about how he felt? Did Lucifer put you up to this because he was worried that his loser third brother won't amount to anything if left alone?

What was it? Why did you pick him when you could obviously do better?

"No don't talk to me you ass, you bailed! And this is the third time this week!" He heard you talking on your D.D.D. and it cut off his self-loathing.

But the conversation he's overhearing right now isn't making him feel much better.

"You now owe me some burgers and a milkshake. Last time it was pie and ice cream." You smile at the thought of food.

However, to the Avatar of Envy, it meant something else.

Levi looked away, he faced his computer but he didn't actually go back to playing his game. His hands were twitchy. It was like he wanted to hurl something away from him.

This was rare. Normally, he wouldn't feel this much anger but hearing you talk to Solomon like this is bringing him over the edge.

He wasn't Satan, so acting out was not in his nature but damn he's so close to doing so.

"Tonight? Well, I guess? But where?" He heard you ask again so his ears perked up and before you knew it, he had grabbed your D.D.D. and ended the call.

"Wha- hey!" you protest and stand up from your seat. You were taken by surprise at his sudden actions and he knew he messed up because of the way he saw your eyebrows scrunch.

"What the heck, Levi? I was talking to Solomon!" you said, frustrated.

Levi was still as a rock at first. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't even know why he did what he did. His whole body just moved on instinct.

Your D.D.D. started to ring again and Levi looked at it to see Solomon calling back.

"Give it here, Levi." You asked and held out your hand. Levi drew back his hand, not looking you in the eye instead so you put your hands on your hips.

"What's gotten into you? Give me my phone. I need to talk to Solomon, bastard owes me-." You take a step forward.

"N-No." Levi blurted out and you raised a brow.

"No?"

"N-No. You heard me. Why do you… .why do you always have to be with Solomon? I-I mean… If you wanted to get rid of me then… Then just tell me outright. You don't have to… have to… Put up with me and then just… Make me… Like this." Levi fumbled with his words and you were just confused as fuck.

"Levi, I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean you don't have to pretend that you like me! If you like Solomon more than me then you should've just said so!"

His outburst surprised the both of you.

Levi looked at the ground, his hand that was holding your phone was trembling.

"What the hell are you on? Who's pretending? And what? I don't like Solomon more than you." You then say and you cross your arms in front of your chest.

"P-Please. You're always with him nowadays. And… And you're even talking about going out together… And you're even meeting him tonight! If I hadn't interrupted-" Levi's face was red but it wasn't from anger… Well, it was, slightly, but not all of it. It was more from embarrassment.

He can't believe he's saying these words to you right now but he couldn't help it. He was jealous. Of course, he's fucking jealous how dumb are you, really? He didn't want you to be with Solomon. As much as it hurts him saying that you should just leave him for the sorcerer, he didn't actually want you to make that decision. Just the thought of it makes him sick.

This is what he hated most about his attribute. Jealousy makes his stomach churn, it messes with his head and if it weren't for the embarrassment of you being there, he would've curled in on himself by now.

"Levi," you start, your eyes downcast as you listen to him ramble. You didn't mean for him to misunderstand your relationship with Solomon. He was just a good friend.

But you should've seen it coming though. Being the Avatar of Envy's lover came with such jealous feats. It's just, Levi's never mentioned anything to you before, this was a first. You wish he had though, so you wouldn't be in too deep.

You were about to explain yourself, tell him he's got it all wrong when you heard someone knock on his door.

"Leviathan? Is MC there with you?" It was Solomon.

You sigh. He must've thought that you were in some kind of trouble when your call was cut and you didn't answer the second time he rang. And since it's known to everyone that you and Levi were together, he went to go and see what was wrong.

Levi looked at the door and then at you when Solomon knocked again.

"Leviathan? Listen, I was talking with MC when we got cut off so I thought something had happened." Solomon started.

You pinch the bridge of your nose, mumbling something about bad timing, and headed for the door.

Levi's heart raced once you started walking. He didn't want you to see Solomon. What if when you open the door you suddenly declare that you're leaving him for the latter? What if when you see Solomon you realize that he's the one for you, not him?

Levi won't have it. He just got you. He doesn't want to let you go. He can let go of anything or anyone but you.

Before you could even reach the knob, Levi had taken long and quick strides towards you. He pulled you away from his door.

"Lev-" You barely had the chance to speak his name before he pushed you roughly against his door and placed a desperate kiss on your lips.

Levi trembled. He's never kissed you on the lips before, no. All his kisses were subtle, either on the top of your head when he thinks you've fallen asleep on his lap while watching some random anime or on the back of your neck whenever he was feeling clingy but wouldn't admit it so he would use "you're comfortable" as an excuse.

His lips were soft and his eyes were shut tight. His face was flushed but he couldn't let go of your lips. He shook a little, hands on both sides of your head.

Your eyes fall shut as you tilt your head to properly kiss him. You could feel his breath shudder but you only pulled him closer. He was hesitant but he slowly wrapped his arms around you. His heart was pounding, he could practically hear it in his ears.

When you separated for air, he dropped his head on your shoulder, unable to meet your gaze.

"Levi…" You call out to him. He was still shaking. Either from embarrassment or nervousness.

Or both. Yeah. Both. Definitely.

He doesn't look up but your phone in his hand starts to ring again. You look at it to see Solomon calling again.

You take the phone from him and he freezes in his spot but you wrap your arm around him as a sign of comfort and kiss his hair. He buries his head back on the side of your neck.

"The fuck you want?" You answer the phone, and while doing so, you rub circles on Levi's back to calm him down.

"You're a little shit, you know that? I'm not free today. I have something I need to do." Levi finally looks at you. His mouth was in a thin line and his brows were still furrowed. You lift your hand, tracing his eyebrows and smoothing them out and he leans in your touch unconsciously.

"Nah. You know what? Maybe I'll just ask Levi to help me. I'm sure we can figure it out together." You say to Solomon and Levi's eyes widened.

"Cool." You bid goodbye to the sorcerer before hanging up and tossing your phone on the beanbag.

"Levi…" You called out to him and he can't look at you again. This time he was happy but he's still embarrassed at what he just did. He just kissed you for crying out loud. He's not even sure if it was a good kiss. He's never kissed anyone before. Oh god, what if it was horrible? What if you didn't like kissing him, what's he gonna do? What if-

Obvious that he was lost in his own thoughts again, you chuckle before pulling on his shirt. He yelps a little in surprise but it didn't last long when you closed the gap in between your lips once more.

His eyes widened but this time he felt more relaxed, especially when your arms circled his neck and you brought him closer. Breaking the kiss, you lean your forehead against his. You look into his eyes, relishing in the blush across his face. You peck his nose gently.

"Stop thinking. Whatever you're thinking right now about me and Solomon, it's not true. It's you that I want, okay? Don't you forget that."

Your words made him redder and he lets go of you before he covers his face with his hand. He's embarrassed but all the while… he's on cloud nine.


End file.
